Detour
by Bombly
Summary: A Heliolisk begins his exploration of the Hoenn region, and what he finds there may open himself up to things that he never even considered before. Contains M/M (OC Heliolsik/ OC Skarmory. OC Skarmory is the property of LeSkarmory from FA or IB)


Detour

I woke up in a dark damp cave, sunlight hitting my eyes, signaling that morning was now here. I slowly sat up and looked about the small cave that I had decided to stay in for the past few days until I noticed the pile of silver armor and a rather large bird sleeping under me. I sighed and sported a lighthearted smile, knowing who the bird was, recalling yesterday's rather heated events, which was ironic itself due to the fact that the cave was located in the Hoenn Region's very own desert.

I took a quick look outside and saw that it wasn't very windy, meaning that I didn't need to worry about sandstorms hurting me in any way. I slowly crawled off the bird and walked out of the cave to sit down, leaning my back against the outside of the cave as I took in the sun, expanding my frills to generate some energy while bathing in it like I usually do every morning I can.

-"It's been rather calm lately. The wind hasn't picked up around here for about three days now." I said to myself. Not that I would complain. Sandstorms can get really annoying and occasionally painful. They also block out the sun, and while I don't necessarily need the sun to generate energy, it does feel nice on my scales.

Again recalling the lack of wind, the sun would be out for another day with nothing to block it, and in a desert, that meant it would be hot again today. I gave another sigh, and smiled at the bird still resting within the cave, remembering why we had stopped to rest in the cave on the previous day.

-"Looks like we will be here for another night… And I'm ok with that~." I said to myself.

But what happened on the other days may you ask?

As the time goes by...I start to remember stuff from the other days.

...In the Past...

So…I should present myself first right?

My name is Ray. I am a 3' 6" tall Heliolisk from the Kalos Region and I had entered the desert three days ago, wanting to explore the region a little. I like to think of myself as an explorer of sorts, going to new areas just to see what's there and to hopefully find something of good value to keep with me along my travels. I travel with a small blue pack that, surprisingly, fits well for something my size, containing pouches for various things such as berries, water containers, and other valuables. I also have a camera that someone gave to me as a gift while I was exploring Johto so I could chronicle my journey. The last thing worth mentioning is my pokeball, located in the bottom of my pack so that it would be harder to access. This ball was the first item I found, and I'm lucky it was. I figured that if I left to go explore other regions, trainers would jump at the chance to catch me, so I caught myself. After some struggling, I was able to break out of the ball, and then I put it in my pack. Now nobody can capture me, but this also means that I needed to protect this ball at all costs.

I eventually found myself in the Hoenn Region after riding on a supply ship that came from the Unova Region. The crew was worried due to one of the generators suddenly failing, and they were trying to figure out a solution so that they could get their goods across the water. I had gotten tired of the region so I decided to help them in hopes that I could ride with them. I constantly generate electrical energy every second, but when I expand my frills I am able to generate electricity at extreme levels. I can use this energy to power large machines or for other purposes like defending myself from other wild pokemon.

Anyway, soon after arriving in the Hoenn region I got off the boat, taking with me a small yellow and red sash that one of the crew members gave to me as a sort of souvenir or payment. I tied the sash around my neck like a bandana. The man told me to always keep it with me and that one day it might save me from a tough situation. While I did not understand what he meant, I nodded and prepared to get off the ship.

Once I left the docking station I was greeted to the sight of a small city with a market place, to which most of the crew had already started delivering their various goods. It took me a while but I eventually found an exit out of the city.

The route to the next town was a sight to behold! Right in the middle of it was a large lake but above it stood a road like structure supported only by pillars extending out of the water. The underside of it was a different story however. Being somewhat covered up by the structure above, tall grass grew everywhere along the path, with multiple electrike and zigzagoon within, waiting for an encounter. I made it through without much trouble though, and that was one of the many benefits of being a pokemon; sometimes pokemon will more than likely avoid you if you happen to be larger than them, but even then that is sometimes not the case.

Eventually I entered a very large city with a tower like structure in the middle, which to me resembled a lighthouse. While I marveled at the light it produced, a rather old man with yellow pants and a brown shirt approached me with a confused looked, probably surprised to see a lone Heliolisk with a pack on his back.

-"Gee, I guess the Hiker getup is starting to become popular now." The old man sighed, and at that I gave an unimpressed glare at him. "What are you doing here alone anyway, and how?" He laughed a little, his expression changing into a jolly one at that statement. I pulled back my expression and quickly rummaged through my pack, pulling out a small collection of pictures, pointing to one of me inside the generator room of the boat I took here. The man studied the picture for a while, and looked back at me with another confused look. I thought for a while and then pointed toward the south entrance of the city where I had come from. At that the man realized what I was trying to tell him, and he said,

-"You must have gotten here by a boat that landed in Slateport city." At that I nodded, sporting a smile. "And you must have come from the Kalos Region?" I stopped for a moment to think. While it is true I started in the Kalos Region, the ship I took to get here was actually from the Johto Region, but I still nodded and gave a happy "'lisk" in response, trying to avoid any miscommunications, knowing that he would be unable to understand anything I would say.

He observed my other pictures for a while, and while he was doing so, he told me that his name was Watson and that he was actually "the gym leader of Mauville City" and specialized in electric types. That immediately caught my attention, and thoughts were going through my mind wondering if this man was going to try to capture me due to my species being extremely rare in regions other than Kalos, so I expanded my frills preparing to fight. Watson noted this and gave a hardy laugh, which confused me.

-"Don't worry there little 'lisk, I won't capture you. You seem to be on a journey" he handed me back the pictures "I would hate to be the one to forcefully stop you." At that he gave another laugh.

I put the pictures back in my bag and started to go toward the west exit, until Watson stopped me and told me that it would probably be a bad idea to go out the east or west exits due to both routes requiring the ability to swim to get across. Seeing as how I came through the south exit, he told me that the north exit would be the best way to go. I have a slight nod, and went toward the exit, catching a small glimpse of the city's gym on my way out. 'at least I know where to go, if I ever need to stop for something.' I thought to myself.

The route north of Mauville City was a rather peaceful one; there was no tall grass to go through and there was even a small lake to the left side that I was able to stop by and gather water from. However, a little further down the route left me with two options. To the left, the route became rockier, and eventually led into Hoenn's enormous volcano. The other led into a flat and dry desert route. Not liking mountainous ranges much I decided to travel through the desert. The wind was not strong and it was actually a bit larger than I thought at first. I decided that I would stay here and explore for the next few days, hopefully finding something that would make the stop worth-while.

For the rest of the day I explored until I found a cave that I could rest in.

-"Probably an abandoned secret base," I said to myself aloud. "Perfect!" I found a nice flat spot in the cave and set down my pack, using it to cushion my head as I slept.

The next morning marked the beginning of the second day of exploration, and I had made a solid decision that if I did not find anything today, I would pack up and move on tomorrow. There were many strange things to discover however, for instance I found a man with a large pack and a magnifying glass carefully eyeing a large rock formation, mumbling something about ancient relics and golems. I paid him no mind and moved on until I found a large tower made of sand. I almost entered it to see what was inside, but as soon as I was about to enter it the entire structure collapsed before me, almost burying me alive! I sighed at my misfortune and decided to rest against one of the rock walls found along the desert's edge, looking up at the sun expanding my frills.

I had rested for a while until I heard what sounded like grunting somewhere above me on the rocky slope. I looked up just in time to see something shiny falling toward me at a high speed. I quickly got out of the way dodging whatever it was that was coming toward me. After it had hit the ground, I closely examined it saw that it was an oddly shaped piece of metal. While trying to figure out what its possible purpose could have been, I heard the grunting again as it got progressively louder and louder…

-"Wait, that's not grunting. Is that… squawking?" I looked back up to see another, much larger shiny object, falling toward me, but this time it was too late to get out of the way as the object almost completely landed on me. Expecting to feel an immense pain from the impact, the only pain I felt was a small cut on my tail as there was a sudden force that pushed me to the side. At least I was able to keep the cut out of the sand knowing that it would hurt like hell if it did. I checked myself to make sure I was ok when I noticed that the sash around my neck had become completely white, save for one end that still had the original yellow coloring. The red color near the middle had become mostly while but I noticed that the color was slowly but surely returning to the sash at a very slow rate from the colored end. Next I examined the cut. It hurt a little, but at least it wasn't bleeding much at all. But more importantly...

-"Since when does metal start falling from the sky?" I said aloud.

-"he-hehe... So-sorry about that.". My attention then immediately became drawn to the now standing pile of metal that, to my surprise, was in the shape of a bird. The entire creature was covered head to toe, well… beak to talon with metal, save for the top part of the beak which was pink in contrast to the almost silver colored body. The bird seemed to try rubbing the back of its head with one of its wings, seemingly nervous and kind of embarrassed by the poor series of events.

-"I did not mean to hit you there, I was just trying to remove my armor." The bird stated.

-"It's ok. I was able to move… somehow." I replied, still fixated on the being currently standing in front of me. The creature before me was huge, standing over 2 feet taller than my height at about 5' 09". I remember hearing of a species of pokemon that was part flying and part steel that were covered in an all metal exterior. 'Could this be one of those pokemon?' I was pulled out of my thoughts when the bird asked.

-"You wouldn't have possibly seen a piece of metal around here, would you?" it said while giving a weak, but still embarrassed laugh. I quickly went over the curved piece of metal that almost struck me and asked the bird if this was what it was looking for.

-"Yes, that's it. It is the top part of my beak plate armor. I am trying to remove all of my armor actually The desert seems really hot today, and the armor doesn't help much with that." the bird said, again with a little laugh.

It was true, today like yesterday, had very few clouds and had no wind, leaving no resistance to the sun's rays.

I looked back to the bird and said.

-"If you would like, I have found a cave where you can rest and remove your armor." I said as I was pointing in the general direction of the cave.

With that, the bird stopped laughing, and quickly turned toward where I was pointing and then back at me. "Yes, that would be very nice. Thank you."

After that, the bird offered to fly us toward the cave to which I accepted and hopped onto its back and we started flying. During the flight, I felt just how warm the armor was, thinking, 'how can this bird handle this heat, it must be killing… him? her?' I decided to ask.

-"Hay, this may sound like an odd question, but are you a guy or a girl?"

With that the bird burst out into laughter, which was completely unexpected and startled me to the point where I almost fell off.

-"Really, you didn't see? Gee, no wonder you were so calm when you first saw me!" it said as we continued to fly. "Wait 'till we land, then I will SHOW you~." and at that I blushed. I never really had any kind of encounter that had me focus on areas that defined gender. From the sound of the bird's voice, it sounded like a male, but it was hard to tell and I could not make any real assumptions. My mind was still boggled by the notion that the bird was going to "show me" what gender he/ she is. Thoughts were going through my head at light speed, but one stood out among the rest.

-'I am ok with this.' When my mind fully focused on that thought, my blush intensified, and I started to break out into a nervous sweat, covering my face with a hand due to the embarrassment caused by what my mind was drifting off to. None of this was going unnoticed to the bird, who unknown to me, was silently smirking at how HE was making me bothered in that special way.

We soon landed afterwards, and I was able to gather my composure as we walked into the cave. I decided to sit down, knowing that whatever was about to happen would most likely get me flustered again, and I waited for the bird to make a move. Instead the bird was still walking slowly near the entrance, taking its time to look around the nicely formed cave.

-"Nice place you got here," the bird gave small giggle, "a perfect place for a nest."

The implication was not lost on me, as I started to blush again, 'Was this bird trying to tease me?'. I gave a small cough as the bird shifted its full attention to me, hopefully the blush was lost in the darkness of the cave.

-"Well?" I said, looking slightly toward the side.

-"Well what?" it replied with a sly smile, 'Oh come on, are you really going to make me ask you?' I thought.

-"Well… are you, you know… a boy… or a gi-"

Before I could even finish my statement, the bird turned around to show me clearly that he was most definitely a boy, and a big one at that. "-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrll… b-ba-boy it is then." I said as I fell over on the ground, nearly passing out. The bird quickly ran over to me and was about to ask if I was ok, but stopped when he saw that I had a small amount of blood running down my nose.

The bird then gave a weak smile and said

-"Well, that's one way of answering your question. I'm just gonna go over hear and remove some of this hot armor, m'K? "to which I weakly responded, still on the ground.

-"Yaa, that's fine, there is a large area in the b-ba-ck." again nearly passing out.

It took me a while, about 5 minutes, to recover and I got up again when I heard some squawking coming from the back of the cave. I gave a sigh and went to see if everything was ok. I soon found the bird midway through removing his armor. His upper body, neck, and head were completely free, yet he was struggling to remove the other pieces. He had mostly brown feathers with some cream colored under-feathers, much like a pidgey. He soon noticed me, and gave a happy expression seeing that I was doing well… Truth be told, I was probably the most embarrassed creature alive right now, but something in my mind still attracted me toward this creature to see if I could help him, again thinking 'I'm ok with this'.

So I asked: "Do you need any help removing that armor? you seem to be having some trouble with it".

The bird gave a little laugh and stated:

-"A little help is always appreciated. Maybe you can help me with my tail. That is the hardest part to remove." A quick look at the tail made it very clear as to why it would be difficult to remove. The tail was mostly straight with the exception of a weird curve in the middle of it, that being the main source of the trouble.

-"How do we remove it?" I asked

-"You just need to pull it off, just make sure not to damage any of the tail feathers inside. You may need to turn it slightly in order to not damage them, but it should not be that difficult."

'Ya right. Not that difficult.' I thought as I looked at the biggest obstacle that I would have to face in this task: the huge set of balls dangling around where I was standing. For my own well-being, I tried to ignore it, and decided to try and make some small talk.

-"So, who are you anyway, and what species are you? I have been exploring for a while and I have never seen a bird quite like you during any of my travels." I asked.

The bird replied rather calmly, "Our species? Well we are Skarmories. Although I am actually a mix between a Skarmory and a Pidgey. That is why my feathers are brown and tan in color. The armor comes from the Skarmory species. My entire self is pidgey like, but the size of a Skarmory." He then kept talking about who his parents are and how they had met and mated while I continued helping him remove his armor. 'He seems really open to most things people would feel uncomfortable talking about,' I thought to myself, finally removing the tail armor. 'not to mention… his equipment' I took a quick look again and started to remove the armor from his legs and talons.

-"Oh, by the way, my name is Le. Hehe…..and so….. what about you, what's your name little lizard?" he said, pulling my attention away from his package for a moment. It took me a moment to register his question, but after a while I returned to my task and said, "My name is Ray. I am a Heliolisk from the Kalos region." I could have said more but my attention went back toward his balls and I had forgotten what I was about to say. He had caught me staring and gave a small chuckle saying, "If you are curious, you can remove that piece as well and feel for yourself~".

'OK, this guy was really open to things most others wouldn't be open to!... but he was right, I was beginning to become curious.' I finished removing the armor off of his talons and added it to the pile of armor next to the Skarmory. Now I was standing behind the giant, staring at the last bit of silver armor that needed to be removed.

-"Are you sure?" I asked sheepishly, not quite sure if I was ready. Not that it would matter if I was or not, as Le had suddenly backed into me and caused me to fall back onto the rocky ground. Before I could get back up, the bird came back and sat on me, leaving his balls to rest on my body. They weren't so heavy as to cause any pain, but they did heavily restrict any movement at and below my midsection. Thinking rapidly, I just blurted out random things in blind attempts to help my present scenario.

-"I..I thought birds had internal parts, like reptiles or fish." I said.

-"Sometimes. And neither of those groups are always like that either." he replied.

-"How is that armor even comfortable with… THIS?" I asked, indicating the set of balls currently resting atop me.

-"The armor is not limited to one solid shape. It can bend and stretch to fit the current situation." He answered calmly.

I shifted one side of my body slightly upward and saw one side of his scrotum rise slightly with me while the other stayed relatively still, almost as if the armor were like skin. This movement was actually what needed to happen in order for the armor to be separated into its two separate pieces, now leaving his actual scrotum to lay on top of me, which grew even bigger now that is wasn't being held by a container. At this point I became really flustered, noticing that I was beginning to grow increasingly aroused by my current situation. Finally, I could not hold it in anymore.

-"WHY DO I FEEL LIKE THIS!?" I yelled, caused by the embarrassment, curiosity, pleasure, fear, and other emotions that had been flooding my mind to the point where I couldn't contain myself. Immediately realizing what I just said I covered my mouth and squeezed my eyes shut, perhaps due to fear of what his response would be.

-"… I can't answer that for you." the bird said softly, slowly getting up and turning around, "This is your first time doing something like this, huh?" the bird asked.

I slightly opened my eyes and sat up, now seeing my dual erection. I immediately crossed my legs and covered my eyes with my hands nodding my head while giving a meek little "Y-Y-Yes". Le started approaching my now weeping figure, lowering its head to rest under mine. I gasped, opening my eyes to see the bird carefully envelope me by surrounding me with his wings, covering my body so that only my head was un-covered. He softly spoke, with a new gentle tone.

-"No need to rush this, everyone has their moment of understanding. I just pushed you into yours too fast." The shock of the Skarmory's actions had started to dissipate as I allowed the words to sink in. Tears started to form again as I latched onto his neck and buried my face into his beak beginning to sob lightly. "You just need to understand what you are willing and not willing to. Only you can truly know if you are ok with doing something like this."

At that, I stopped and opened my eyes to look at his face. His eyes were closed and a single tear was seen falling from his right eye. I thought about all of the events that had happened today, from almost being crushed, to the flight, to me being nearly knocked out, and helping him remove his armor. During all of this, I was ok with whatever was happening, I just never accepted it without question or doubt. I wiped the tear from his face, causing him to open his eyes to see my smiling figure hugging close to his face. He moved his face back a little and licked my face to wipe the tears of, gaining a small giggle from me due to how it tickled as I fell back to the ground.

-"Are you ok?" I heard Le ask.

After giggling, it went into full on laughter as I started to feel overwhelming relief, soon dissipating into soft sighs and heavy breaths. I soon sat up to face him as he cocked his head to the side in curiosity with a little hint of worry.

-"Yes, I am more than ok!" as I stood and quickly ran over to the bird to give him another hug around the neck. This came to him as a surprise as he was startled and stood up more in an attempt to dodge, but he was too late as I tackled him to the ground and he fell backwards, with me laying down on his soft fluffy under-feathers, hugging him and nuzzling his chest with me giving a soft hum, causing him to give a slight chuckle.

It was a nice peaceful moment while we laid there. His feathers were so warm and soft, I might have even fallen asleep. The moment didn't last long though as I felt something poking at my butt. I opened my eyes slightly and looked up toward Le with a sly, pleased expression on my face. He was obviously enjoying me laying on him.

-"Hay." I said.

-"Yes?" he responded.

I lifted my neck a little so that my face would be closer to his without moving my body, then said, "what's that~?"

-"Take a look." and at that I rolled over onto my back, still laying on his chest and brought my head up to see the disturbance. Below my legs there was a large dick, looking to be around 2' to 2'6" long and of consistent thickness that protruded from the bird's legs, mostly tannish in color with the exception being the tip which became more red in color. It had some foreskin around the tip of it, which struck me as a bit odd, but really, would that bother me now at this point? Heck no!

-"Aww, did I do that?" I said, lowing my head back down to rest on his chest again, looking back at Le's now upside down face as he gave a nod, his own expression mimicking my own. He brought his head down to me and I brought mine to his as we rubbed our heads together in affection, gently pushing my snout and his beak together in the same fashion that two people would cuddle each other. During this I lifted my legs and put them on either side of his penis, slowly moving them along his length slowly as my tail came up and wrapped around the section near the head.

He leaned his head back and gave a long pleased moan, showing me that he liked what I was doing, so I stepped it up a notch. I addition to my feet and tail rubbing up and down most of his length, I leaned up and faced it. I took my two hands and gathered some of the pre-cum already escaping from the tip, and rubbed it around his cock so that the rubbing became more slick and smooth. His moans intensified with the added attention his cock was receiving from my hands, his cock throbbing with pleasure as I continued to masturbate him.

My hands returned back to his head and gently pulled back the foreskin so that more of the head was exposed to the cooler air, causing him to gasp. I started rubbing my hands against his now exposed head, gaining more pre to spread around his cock as it dripped down his pulsing member. I leaned in, wondering what it might taste like, and licked up his head from the base to the tip, collecting a considerable amount of pre from him as I savored the flavor. It was very sticky, thick, and salty and I loved it. I went back for another lick, this time though when I got to the tip, I had surrounded the top with my snout, sucking on the head, constantly lapping at it to coax out more pre. I was in heaven, and so was Le, as moans had escalated to pants and huffs as his cock began to stiffen even more. I brought my tail and legs lower down his shaft and put my hands in their place, leaving my head to conquer the tip, making it look like my figure was hugging his entire pole (told you his thing was huge).

-"R-Ray…" he said, as I felt his cock stiffen even more and begin to pulsate and throb in heavier impulses. "It's coming!"

I kept sucking as I felt his cock suddenly begin to jerk in sync with the throbbing causing me to drop my legs and tail from his shaft. I kept suckling his head as shot after shot of warm cum poured into my tiny maw. The taste was similar to the pre, except that it was more thick and potent making it that much better. I tried swallowing but that proved to be impossible very quickly as some started to leak out of my mouth and dripped down my body and his shaft. I pulled my head back and squinted, closing one eye, as his cock continued shooting load after load onto my face and our bodies. Trying again to capture some of that flavor, I opened my mouth again in hopes that some would land in my mouth. Le's "Ah's-" and "Oh's-" echoed throughout the cave, but soon died down as his orgasm came to a slow stop, leaving us both panting as we laid back down.

-"You sure made a mess huh?" I said trying to regain my breath while crawling upward toward his face. He leaned up into a sitting position, causing me to roll backwards and have my back land and rest on his semi-hard member and balls with both my hand pushing against the sack for some support as I remained upright looking toward him. In combination with his orgasm and my tumble I saw that his body had a decent amount of his cum on his belly and chest area. I went to lean in to lick it up when Le used his beak to gently push me back against his shaft.

I gave an unsatisfactory huff, but he ignored it and started licking my face, cleaning my face with his tongue as he lapped up his own cum. Understanding what he was doing, I opened my maw for him, as he pushed his tongue into it, moving it around inside my mouth. Breathing heavily through my nose, I started to become aroused again, my face blushing due all these new feelings. I tried to move my tongue around his as he was cleaning my mouth, treating it as a kiss, but it was hard to do because of how much bigger his tongue was compared to mine.

He eventually pulled his tongue out and gave my face one more lick as he started to move his tongue down my neck, gently nibbling at my frill on his way down. It felt so good, and once he got to the base of my neck, he tried to nudge my frill out of the way to get to my actual neck, so I raised my frills a little, but not too much so that I wouldn't generate too much electricity. He licked under the frill at the area where it connects with my neck, which caused huge shots of pleasure to be sent throughout my body as he lapped there. The area was so sensitive due to that place almost never being touched, even by me. He continued to go downward and cleansed my body of his seed.

Anticipating what he was trying doing, my hemi-penis started to become hard again and poked out of my genital slit. They were slightly larger than average, both being too big at the base for me to be able to close in my own grip, tapering to a point at the tip. Not being able to hold myself back anymore, I placed my hands on the top of Le's head and pushed him downward quickly yet gently, wanting him to get to the good part.

-"Now look who's rushing who." Le said in a teasing tone. I just grunted and whimpered a little due to how my dicks have been aroused multiple times already without receiving any attention.

-"Pleassseeeee!" I cried, hoping he would do something to help with it. He focused his attention back to my dicks as he stated, "Two. Hmmm, what to do? How about…" he cut his own statement off when he stuck out his tongue and licked the area between my two lengths. He kept lapping and pushing at that area, causing more and more of my lengths to come out of the warm slit, already wet from the inside. Once my cocks were completely exposed, he licked up the entire length of one and when he got to the tip, he engulfed the entire thing in his beak. The amount of pleasure was too much. This was the first time I had ever felt something like this. I started instinctively humping into his face while one hand pushed on the back of his head for stability, while the other was used for jacking off my other length.

The sensations were incredible, both of my cocks were receiving attention as I watched as my companion suck on my length. I closed my eyes, again remembering the events that led up to this. I started panting as my cocks began to become stiff, then suddenly Le released my cock from his beak and looked up at me, causing me to stop masturbating in confusion as to why he had stopped. When he saw that I finally pulled my hand away, he winked at me and delved back down again, this time taking both of my cocks into his beak. I gasped and moaned from the pleasure as his tongue danced around my twin cocks. He also occasionally pushed his tongue against my genital slit and soon after, he was able to push it into me. It was a tiny space due to my cocks and his tongue being in such a small space, but feeling him stretch out my insides with his tongue felt incredibly pleasurable, even if it did hurt a little. I placed both hands on the top of his head as I started thrusting into his beak again, squeezing my eyes shut, starting to feel my cocks becoming harder and beginning to throb faster.

After a while I could feel the flood gates opening, no stopping it now. I pulled his head as hard as I could, thrusting one final time as I wrapped my legs around his neck, latching onto his face as I yelled out:

-"LLIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSKKKK!"

I shot my loads into the waiting beak as I started thrashing and shaking my tail around at this new wonderful feeling. My muscles contracted and my frill immediately shot up to full mast as my orgasm continued.

-'oh shit' I thought to myself, 'I have to use this energy NOW!' I tried to find an outlet where I could safely release the energy but couldn't find one, seeing as how I was stuck wrapping myself around the flying-steel type. The energy eventually had to leak from somewhere, and it started to flow down through the tip of my tail, which was currently wrapped around his cock. Pulse after pulse of electrical energy left my body as my orgasm continued. Le had released my cocks from his beak as he began to grunt. My orgasm eventually began to die down and I let my frills drop back down to their usual area. I quickly got up and crawled over to Le's face to see if he was ok, but when I got to him his eyes had a little swirl to them. I began to feel panic creep up on me until I heard him say:

-"That felt amazing- What did you do?!"

I looked up to see his smiling yet slightly dazed face, showing me he was ok. I looked back to his now raging erection that was now starting to become slightly flaccid again and next to us was a small puddle of cum.

-"But, that energy… It would be enough to power an entire section of a ship! How are you ok?" I asked, clearly confused and still very worried.

-"Well, either I am VERY sturdy, which I am, or that sash of yours has saved both of us now." He stated as he poked my neck again indicating the, once again, near completely white sash.

-"I don't understand. How could this help?" I asked, pulling the sash from around my neck.

-"That is a focus sash." I heard Le say," I don't know how you got one, but most trainers give one to their pokemon as a means of protection. If the pokemon wearing one is put in life threatening danger, the sash will take most of the impact, but not all of it, so that the pokemon can still get hit and still move after the damage was done. That's why you were left with only a small cut when I almost fell on you. After use, it usually takes a while, usually an hour, for it to be ready to use again, hence the white color."

I was baffled by the fact that this tiny band had so much power. I looked back up just as he was about to continue:

-"Usually, a flying type would not be able to withstand that power surge of yours under any circumstances… but I guess that the sash took most of the energy you released." He said smiling, "and with whatever amount of energy you ended up giving me, it was the greatest stimulation I had ever felt."

I slowly got up, and went over to his still tall member, and looked at it for a while and gently put one finger on the tip, sending a small shock pulse through it as Le gave another quick grunt as he shot a single load into the air, some of it splashing back down on me and onto the cave floor. He said with a somewhat pained tone, "Though you should probably not do that anymore. I think I am starting to become a little sore." I laughed at that and went to jump up on him again to get to his head, where I stuck out my tongue.

Understanding what I wanted, he stuck out his tongue and put it in my mouth, as we laid there in each other's company. Later we flew to the lake I saw on the previous route and cleaned ourselves in the shallow part of the water. After drying off, we saw that the sun was setting and we flew back to the cave in order to get some rest. As we were both exhausted.

…Return to the Present…

I lower my frills , letting the energy travel through my body into the ground and got up stretching my muscles as I went back into the cave. I noticed that Le was up and moving at this point, already putting on some of his armor. I approached him and gave him a small hug around his leg saying, "good Morning Le."

-"Good morning Ray." He replied, pausing his current task to turn and nuzzle my face with his.

-"Do you need any help putting the armor back on?" I asked.

-"Sure if you want, putting the armor on is actually easier than taking it off sometimes actually, so you don't have too." He replied.

-"But I want to.~" and with that, I helped him put on his body armor, tail armor, and his scrotum guard. Finally, I helped put on the last piece, the top section of his beak plate armor. After we had finished we sat within the cave, silently waiting for the inevitable question that neither of us wanted to ask the other, but still someone had to say it.

-"What happens now?" I ask.

At that, Le sighed, and said, "I don't know, I was just traveling through the desert until I ran into you. I sometimes do that… just random traveling around Hoenn."

-"That's great!" I said excitedly, "Why don't you come with me, you say you travel around Hoenn. Maybe you can be a sort of guide for me, and I could explore the region… with you… So long as you do not have anywhere to be."

He gave a small smile and leaned toward me, saying, "There is 'someone' I have to be with." And at that, I looked down a bit disappointed, until I felt him gently nudge my shoulder followed by a "You". My face was beaming with happiness. As I jumped up and latched onto his beak, hugging it as hard as I could to show my affection as he gave a happy laugh.

I soon made sure that I had everything packed as we prepared to leave the desert cave to go explore the rest of the western side of Hoenn. Before we took off though, I decided to take out my camera and took a picture of both me and the Le in front of the cave. The photo came out nicely, with me sitting down and Le sitting behind me, enveloping me in a manner similar to yesterday with my head being the only visible part of me and his head going around my neck to rest under my head. It was a beautiful picture.

We soon left and started to fly out of the desert into the high sky. I was able to see the region in a whole new view, and it was amazing. The mainland only made up about half of the region while the rest was covered in water. 'I guess that I really needed Le in order to get around the region' I thought to myself as I leaned in and hugged his neck as we continued to fly high in the sky. I felt that we would be together for a very long time, possibly for our whole lives…

"And we're ok with that."


End file.
